In High School
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: The boys are now 16 years old and are going through Junior through Senior year. This story will be packed with Partying, Drugs, Humor, Sex, Fighting, and more. No, this is not the same or similar story as KingCobyAwesome's South Park story. Pairings include Stendy and Kybe and more. R&R...
1. Prologue

**Character Introduction**

**Stan Marsh**: An average teenager and leader of his group. He's Kyle's best friend and also the most athletic person in his grade. He is the best at every sport except in basketball where Kyle is the best player in the school and dodgeball where Pip is the best player. Stan is excellent in fighting as he's a black belt in karate and trained in MMA by his Uncle Jimbo. Stan is sensible, has great musical talent such as playing the guitar and rapping skills. He is captain on three sports he played: football where he plays quarterback, basketball where he plays shooting guard, and baseball as a pitcher. He owns a 2014 Audi RS 7.

Stan's appearance has changed as he is now standing 5 ft. 11 inches tall with a lean athletic built which many quarterbacks need. He is known to be the second best looking boy in his grade as Kenny is ranked first. His everyday clothes has changed to a brown rugby shirt with a Denver Broncos full zip track jacket, A&F straight jeans, and white Converse All Star leather high tops.

**Kyle Broflovski**: Stan's best friend and the most intelligent and the preppy of the group. He is said to rival with Wendy in intelligence if not smarter. He is one of the most athletic people in his grade and the captain of the basketball team where he plays point guard. He also plays football as running back and safety, and runs spring track. Also earned a black belt in karate and trained in MMA along with Stan. Like Stan, he has a great talent in music such as playing the guitar and rapping skill. Very short tempered, but he can be sweet and nice boy. Kyle has converted his religion to Roman Catholic like his friends because of the traditions to follow while he believed in Judaism. His parents surprisingly taken his choice well when he decided to be a Roman Catholic but he is still a Jew. He owns a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray.

Kyle's appearance has changed a lot compare to the other boys. Standing 5 ft 10.5 inches tall with lean athletic built but not as built as Stan. He was definitely was voted the third best looking boy and the best ass in his grade. His hair style changed to short straight cut. He wears a blue Henley shirt under a navy blue v-neck sweater, Luxe Performance Brett Modern Bootcut Jeans, and blue Ecco Collin Nautical Sneakers.

**Eric Cartman**: Typical American boy who likes junk food and the country. His attitude changed as time passes, but he still likes to piss off his friends, especially Kyle. He doesn't want anybody to dominate him and wants the things the way he wants. He is still racist and stereotypical toward the gingers, Jews, and Jersey people with an exception of Kyle (sometimes). Plays center and defensive tackle for football, wrestle heavy weight, and a catcher for baseball. He owns a 2014 lamborghini aventador.

The biggest jock of the group, he is 6 feet tall and 285 - 300 pounds of muscle and fat. He wears a Denver Broncos sport jacket over his white shirt which says 'Die Hippie!', grey sweat pants, and black nike sneakers.

**Kenny McCormick**: The poorest teenager in the group with a perverted mind. Kenny is intelligent but not as intelligent as Kyle or Wendy. He runs cross country, winter track, and spring track. Still a big fan of nascar and big reader on porn magazines. For a skinny poor fuck, he is surprisingly strong. One time, he beat the living shit out of Eric Cartman when he found out Cartman was going to ruin the nascar reputation. His family is beginning to make a living as his dad recently got a job as a construction worker. Kenny recently makes money from becoming a writer with a help from Kyle who proofreads his stories.

For a skinny dude standing at 6 feet, he manages to be the ladies' man of the group even with a creepy pick up line. He wears a white regular tee shirt under a black leather jacket, grey sweatpants, and sneakers. He doesn't own a car but he manage to get a ride from either Kyle or Stan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**

**School Parking lot, 7:05 a.m. Wednesday**

"God dammit," Stan is waiting in the parking lot for his friends, "where the fuck are they?" Stan ask no one in particular as the star athlete look around the parking lot full of people chatting. Around the parking lot, he see a lot of people he remembered from elementary school such as the friendly rival group led by Craig Tucker along with his buddies who are Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Jimmy Valmer, Kevin Stoley, and Tweek Tweek. Craig is a big time stoner who kept smoking pot during breaks and always gets sent to the principal's office because of his bad behavior. Clyde is a cry baby and probably one of the huskiest athletes on the football team where he plays guard and defensive end. Token is one of the richest boys in town, richer than Kyle, as well one of Stan's favorite target to give the ball to since he's a wide receiver. Jimmy is a funny handicap teen who always struggle to say a word perfectly as Stan remember one time when Wendy dump him for Token, Jimmy struggle to tell Wendy what Stan wanted him to say to her before she walked away. Kevin Stoley is some half Asian kid who always ruin a moment with his Star Wars obsession. Tweek Tweek always panics as well as gritting his teeth.

Stan look at another group which is full of girls who are in the cheerleading squad led by his ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger who is definitely the smartest girl in the school. In her group are her two best friends, Bebe Stevens and Red Long. Bebe is the head cheerleader for both fall and winter as well as a track and field runner. Red is just a cheerleader for the football and basketball team.

Stan's attention of the whole parking lot snapped when he see a blue Chevrolet Corvette Stingray rev in and park next to Stan. Stan sigh in relief that Kyle and Kenny were the first ones to arrive before Cartman the fatass.

"Dudes, what was the hold up? I've been waiting for 10 minutes." Stan said after Kyle and Kenny got out of the car. Kyle and Kenny were holding coffees which were from Tweek's coffee shop.

"We were getting coffee, its way too fucking early, dude." Kyle just took a sip of his coffee as he continued, "Besides, class starts in like an hour."

"I know dude. Where's fatass? He said that he'll be here." Stan looks around while Kenny was on his phone. Kenny answer Stan's question, "He's not coming..." Stan's eyes widened as Kenny continue his statement, "He said that he is planning to take a day off today."

"That fucking lazy fat fuck!" Stan said out loud resulting both Kenny and Kyle to back off a bit. Kyle accidentally spills some of his coffee on his hand. Kyle's eyes widen in shock as the heat of the coffee is starting to burn his hand. Kyle shook his hand and groan in slight pain, "Seriously, Stan? That burns."

"My bad." Stan has his hands up and Kyle forgave him quickly. Kenny was laughing his butt off during the incident of Kyle burning his hand with spilled coffee.

"Alright, let's just go inside." Kyle said after his hand is starting to cool off and thank god that it didn't get his shirt.

"Good call Kyle, let's go." Stan walked in front of Kyle and Kenny as both of his friends were starting to follow him. Before they got to the sidewalk, they heard a loud rev in the distance.

When they look in the direction of the sound, they saw a lamborghini aventador speeding in the parking lot crazily as everyone starts to panic as they ran towards the sidewalk.

"That crazy fucking maniac! What is he doing?" Kyle shouted angrily as he, Stan, and Kenny were on the sidewalk.

"I thought he's isn't coming to school today." Stan said with confusion then look at Kenny who shrug his shoulders. Everyone watch as the lambogorghini drove towards the boys. The boys have angry expressions on their faces as the lamborghini driver rolled down his windows which reveals to be Eric Cartman as the driver.

"You Guys! Guess what?" Cartman who seems happy ask his three friends.

"What?" Kenny was the only person who spoke.

"First day of school will be so much fun!" Cartman said before he smiled.

Kyle sigh as everyone that was watching Cartman driving like a maniac went inside the school. "Cartman! It's the first day of school and you're about to make us run like extra 25 gasers during practice today because of you being a idiot of a driver, fatass!"

"Hey! Don't call me fat, ya damn fucking Jersey ginger Jew Hippie!" Cartman come back with a insult, resulting Kyle to growl angrily at him.

"Dude, can we just go inside?" Stan asks and look at Cartman, "Meet us in room 231."

Cartman nodded and the boys entered the school.

* * *

><p><strong>1st period, 7:35 a.m<strong>

The boys minus Cartman enter their first class of the day along with Clyde, Craig, Token, Tweek, Jimmy, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Lola, Nicole, Heidi, and Butters.

"Dude, do you know who our math teacher is going to be?" asked Kyle.

Stan shrug his shoulder as he spoke in a hopeful tone, "Who knows, hopefully it's not the bitchy Miss Andrews from last year."

Kenny looks confused, "Bitchy? Dude, she was the hottest teacher in this school."

"So what? She's a bitch." Stan looks at Kenny, "Don't tell me that you still have a crush on Miss Andrews."

Kenny smiled; resulting Stan and Kyle almost throw up.

"Yeah, she's a bitch." Cartman somehow heard the whole conversation and walk to sit next Kenny, "Just like Kyle's mom."

Kyle's face became red like a tomato with anger. He couldn't tolerate Cartman to keep sending him insults of his mom.

"Don't call my mom a bitch, you motherfucking dick sucking fatard!" Kyle shouted in anger.

"Don't call me fat, you butt-fucking son of a bitch!" Cartman yelled back, resulting everyone to look at the two raging somewhat friends arguing each other.

"Guys, please just fucking stop. I think the teacher is coming." Stan step in and stop the two from arguing. Kyle and Cartman look away from each other as the teacher enter the room.

"Duhh, good morning crass." The teacher was Asian and was well dressed but has a funny Asian accent. "My name is a Buk Lau and I am your math teacher. Hopefurry, you got da material today because we will go over da resson."

Everyone in the class whined, resulting Buk Lau to grab a ruler and break it by hitting Stan's desk. "All yuh mudafuckas better do what Buk Lau say or I'mma shove this rurer up your asshores."

The whole class looked with blank expressions and Buk Lau step away from Stan's desk and begin, "Okay, first, we are going to work on our murtiprication and division." Buk Lau is on the board and speaking out his funny and bullshit lectures with his Asian accent. Some of the students believe that Buk Lau is a woman while some knew that Buk Lau is a man.

"Miss Buk Lau?" Clyde raise his hand, resulting Buk Lau turn around and shout, "What yuh call me?"

"Miss Buk Lau?" Clyde replied.

Buk Lau slap his hands on Clyde's desk and shouted, "Mudafuckin guy, I am not a rady! Okay?! I'm a guy! Don't call me "Miss" or "Ma'am' all dis bullshit."

Clyde was leaning back on his chair with a scare look on his face as he manage to say, "Ok."

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked Kyle.

"What you say you fucking Jew retard?" Buk Lau turned his attention to Kyle who look at Buk Lau with confusion as he is being insulted, "What? Is my culture too funny for yuh?"

Buk Lau stopped when he hear Cartman laughing. Buk Lau turned his attention to Cartman, "Yuh laugh at me? Maybe I should give you duh 'F' for the class for being the big fat fatass!" Cartman stop laughing and Buk Lau smirked, "Not so funny anymore. Hah Mudafucka?"

* * *

><p><strong>School Cafeteria, 12:35 p.m<strong>

"Hello there, children!"

"Hey Chef." The boys said in unison.

"How is it going?" asked Chef.

"Bad." The boys said in unison.

"Why bad?" Chef ask with concern.

"It's this Mr. Buk Lau teacher. He's kinda pretty hard to understand and he's kinda a fucking douche." Stan answered Chef.

Chef's expression turned serious, "Ah nah, not you guys too. What he do to you children?"

"He slam a ruler on Stan's desk and he bitched out at Kyle then call him a retard. It's so funny." Cartman begin to laugh so hard..

"You should have seen the look on Cartman's face when Buk Lau bitched at him as well." Kenny was laughing at Cartman whose face turns to angry expression. Cartman was going to say something but Chef intervene, "Oh hell nah! I'm going to have a talk with this Mr. Buk Lau."

The boys look at Chef as Chef gives them food. Chef gives the football players and Kenny special treatment when it comes to food. The reason why is because Chef is the High School football coach and he wants his boys to be big and strong for practice and the game against the state champions called the Denver High School Knights from last year who defeated them by a field goal.

"Enjoy your food children. I want you to sit down and review your plays. Stan, I have a gift for you after practice. Don't forget to visit my office. I also need to see you too Kyle after practice." Chef said as both Stan and Kyle nodded.

The food what Chef give them was a twelve inch chicken salad sub, two cups of chocolate milk, two scoops of steam vegetables, an apple, and sweet potatoes.

* * *

><p><strong>After football Practice, 5:45 p.m<strong>

"Ok, bring it in, team." The football team took a knee around Chef and the other coaches.

"Great practice today but we got a lot of work to be put in before Friday night. As you all know that, we are facing the state champion from last year. If we beat them then there is a chance for us this year. If you're gonna win this division, you're gonna have to beat Hanover. If you gonna win states, you gonna have to beat Denver High. If you think you gonna participate in a national game, you have to give your best effort to St. Johns Prep from Boston, Massachusetts and Allen High from Texas. Both are one of the top twenty five best football teams in the nation and we facing St. Johns Prep on week 5 at their home field. They may be the same size as you guys but they are strong and fast for their size. Some of their starters are seniors now and some of them are All-American athletes like both of their safeties. Allen is ranked 1st in the nation and they are strong. We are going to face them a week after this upcoming game. Don't let them get to you now as we have to get ready for Denver High. Hell, you want to get mad, they took your state trophy away from you by a field goal and now we are getting ready to have a rematch against them. That's all I got to say but study and eat good dinner as well as get enough sleep!" Chef finishes his speech and the team cheered.

After the team cheered, they went back to the locker room and changed before they reported to their cars. Stan offer to take Kenny back to his house as Kenny was waiting for the football team to finish practice. As Kenny was waiting, he was talking to some of the cheerleaders as well as flirting with them. Both Stan and Kyle have to meet with Chef in his coaching office.

Chef give Stan a new offensive playbook, "Stan, I know other teams are spying on our practices so I want you to call the team up and have captain practice somewhere where no one could see you." Stan nodded and Chef turn to Kyle and give him gloves which could help him perform better at catching the ball if he needed to.

After the meeting with Chef, they went to their cars and could see Kenny and Bebe alone in the parking lot laughing. Stan knew what's going on as he was with them couple of times before without Kyle. Kyle thought they are officially a couple.

"Hey, Kenny, you ready to go?" Stan asked and Kenny nodded in response. Stan and Kenny got in Stan's Audi Rs 7 then left. Bebe smile sweatly at Kyle who walk passed her and was going to enter his car.

Bebe has grown up to be a very young woman and matured a bit. She is a girl that every boy wanted but they know that she is kinda obsessed with Kyle who hasn't returned the feeling or hasn't notice it. She has long blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She stands up to 5 feet 7 inches with a slim hourglass body. She is the best looking girl in the school but Kyle doesn't understand why she never got a date to any of the dances in the last two years. Love is so confusing to Kyle.

As Kyle got to his car, Bebe approach towards him, "Kyle." Kyle turn his attention to Bebe who ask, "Can you give me a ride home? I don't have a ride and I don't feel like taking the bus."

Kyle sigh and reply with annoyance, "You do know Stan had two extra seats earlier before he left. Why didn't you ask him?"

"I didn't know. I just-"

"Sure, get in." Kyle interrupted her and turn on his car as well as pop his music in. The song that Kyle put on is called 'Wanna Ball' by Machine Gun Kelly. Bebe ran to the other side of the car and got in, next to Kyle. Kyle backed up and drive out of the packing lot while Bebe go on Kyle's IPod andlook up his song.

"So, Kyle, how was your summer?" Bebe started the conversation, interested in knowing what Kyle has done over the summer.

"Summer is...good. I guess." replied Kyle.

"That doesn't sound good. What did you do over summer?"

Kyle took a deep breath and answered, "Hang out with friends, workout with Stan, and stuff. How's yours?"

"My summer was great, Kyle. I mostly just hang out with my friends and also went out shopping pretty much every couple of weeks." Bebe smiled at Kyle whose attention is on the road. Kyle's facial expression looks a little serious which Bebe is planning to change.

"Kyle..." Bebe said with a gentle tone.

"What?" Kyle has a slight of seriousness in his voice, wondering why Bebe is talking to him and not text Kenny about life. He believe that Bebe is Kenny's girlfriend but it was actually Bebe and Kenny were talking about getting Kyle and Bebe together.

"We should hang out sometimes." Bebe answered Kyle who just stop at a red light. Kyle give her a serious look and shook his head, "No, we shouldn't."

Bebe frowned at Kyle whose expression turned from serious to confused, "What? You're dating Kenny, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not dating Kenny. Kenny is dating someone else from the cheerleading squad now." Bebe answered.

"Huh? But you and Kenny were talking..." Kyle reply and Bebe turn back to Kyle and said, "We were talking about something relating to relationships like for example, his relationship with a girl right now." Bebe lied.

"Okay..."

"So, when can we hang out?" Bebe ask with a hopeful look.

Kyle sigh and reply, "I don't know. I have a game on Friday Night and on Saturday, I do-"

Bebe interrupt him, "Saturday sounds great, where at?"

"Bebe, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that on Saturday, I do have plans with my friends."

"Well, they just got canceled. We're hanging out this weekend, starting on Saturday morning." Bebe pull out her pan and piece of paper and wrote down her number. Kyle looked a little bit shocked as he begin to think about what Kenny and Bebe were actually talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Stan's car outside of Kenny's house, 6:15 p.m<strong>

"No way, Bebe ask you to help her get Kyle?" Stan said out loud, laughing a bit as he find the idea unbelievable. Kenny and Stan were having the best conversation for the day. They talked about practice, Kenny's new girlfriend, and the conversation between Kenny and Bebe.

"Yeah dude, she sounds so depressed. It's obviously that she has hots for Kyle." Kenny replied and got a text from Bebe which says, 'Tell Stan to cancel your Saturday plans with Kyle. We're going to hang out in the morning.' Kenny's eyes widen and said, "Holy Shit, dude!"

"What?" Stan asks and Kenny reply, "Kyle is not coming with us on Saturday. Bebe just told us to cancel any plans with Kyle."

"What!? That's fucking bullshit." Stan couldn't believe it as Kenny shook his head then show him the text. Stan's eyes widen as he read the whole text and said, "Fuck it. Let's just cancel our plans. We can't do this without Kyle."

Kenny nodded and got out of the car. Stan sighs as he begins to drive back to his house to eat dinner and take a nap. He thinks Kyle and Bebe should be together but he doesn't know why Kyle would cancel their plans on Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Kenny's girlfriend? Find out soon or just review and most likely I would pair Kenny with any girl except for Wendy and Bebe since they have already decided.<strong>

**Also, I don't take credit for the Buk Lau character. He's a voice character of Youtube Channel call 'Ownagepranks'.**


End file.
